


An Introductory Lesson on the Topic of Close Guard Duty Details

by hiddencait



Series: Gundam Wing Prompt Fills [5]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Discussed and Off Screen Only, F/M, Gundam Pilots Do NOT Approve of Said Rape Culture, OCs - Freeform, POV Outsider, Rape Culture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:02:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27946487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiddencait/pseuds/hiddencait
Summary: In which a recruit learns the quickest way to fail the Intro to Close Guard Duty course.
Relationships: Relena Peacecraft/Heero Yuy
Series: Gundam Wing Prompt Fills [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046620
Comments: 13
Kudos: 27





	An Introductory Lesson on the Topic of Close Guard Duty Details

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cookami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cookami/gifts).



> For Cookami who when I asked for prompts wanted some details regarding this line in Lay Down That Road:
> 
> "They really were the worst kept secret in the Preventers at this point, weren’t they? No one but the most wet-behind-the-ears rookies or folks who had been idiotic enough to directly piss off Heero did more than barely pretend to be unaware of the status of Relena’s love life."

What the _hell_ was Chad _thinking?_

Probationary Agent Marcus Walsh was already dreading the rest of training, and they’d barely made it to lunch on the first day damn it all. He’d so been looking forward to the close guard training too; it was a hell of a compliment to be accepted into the program considering who ran it every other year, and Marcus had worked his ass off at his current assignment of field transport duty in hopes of just this opportunity.

And now his former trainee roommate Chad Thompson was likely to get them both fired from the Preventers before they even managed to get off the minimum five year probationary status.

“Dude, just. Stop. Talking,” Marcus snapped, trying one last time to shut Chad up before he said anything else Marcus was likely to regret. “That shit’s not cool, man. You know better.”

But Chad was off and running, voice just loud enough to say he didn’t give a shit who was listening in. “I’m just saying, she’s hot, right? And when we pass this pansy ass course with flying colors, I’m a shoo-in to get on her detail! And from there…”

He waggled his eyebrows in Marcus’s vague direction, clearly too caught up in his fantasy to pay attention to where he actually was. Marcus just couldn’t figure out how the man had missed that their trainers were literally at the next table over _and_ both had served on the detail of the woman in question. Served on her detail and then some, Marcus knew according to the scuttlebutt.

“Well…” Chad trailed off, and Marcus hoped that would _finally_ be the end of it. But sure enough they’d been overheard.

“And from there, _what_ exactly?” Maybe someone who’d never interacted with Agent Yuy even once or who somehow had missed the memo that he and the other trainer Agent Maxwell were not only legitimate badasses, _but also motherfucking Gundam pilots for fucks sake_ , might have painfully incorrectly assumed the casual tone of the man’s voice was an invitation to keep going.

Chad clearly thought so. As he leaned over with an outright leer to whisper something conspiratorially in Yuy’s ear, Marcus eased his chair back as far as he could without hitting anyone at the table behind him. This wasn’t going to end well, and he wanted to be well out of the blood spatter range.

It all happened in less than five seconds flat: Chad was yanked up and out of his chair and face first onto Yuy and Maxwell’s table with a bounce and a suspicious _crack_ from where Yuy had Chad’s hand clenched in his fist. Just for good measure, Yuy bounced Chad’s face off the table again and then oh so casually let him drop to the ground.

There was a moment of complete stunned silence as everyone in the mess hall processed what had just taken place.

“My hand… You broke my fucking hand!” Chad stared up from his new spot on the floor at Yuy, slack jawed and stunned with blood pouring down from his newly-crooked nose. “And – and my nose! What the hell man?!”

Yuy turned away from him without bothering to answer, instead calling for two of the other agents nearby to get Chad to medical and then to HR for a full dishonorable discharge on his personal recommendation.

It was a death knell to Chad’s future employment prospects if Marcus had ever heard one. He swallowed and prayed he wasn’t about to follow him.

At the next table over, Yuy reached to pick up his – thankfully lidded and closed – coffee mug and took a long drink as if completely unaware that he’d set the cat among the pigeons with the surprise floorshow. His lunch companion, plate and his own mug in hand where he’d grabbed them just prior to Chad’s face jarring the table, shook his head and chuckled darkly.

“You know, man, I don’t disagree with you on principle as that guy’s been an ass all morning, but you know ‘Lena’s going to be pissed you went over all possessive again…” Maxwell’s voice trailed off, and he shot Yuy a pointed look.

The other agent shook his head. “No, I didn’t.” Maxwell blinked and looked from Yuy to the door Chad had just left through. Marcus was more than a little confused himself, but knew better than to draw attention to himself when _she_ was the topic of conversation. “I. Didn’t.” Yuy’s voice was firm. “I didn’t touch him when he started the inappropriate comments; just advised that disrespectful language was unacceptable from an agent of the Preventers, and especially anyone hoping to be on a close guard detail.”

“Uh huh. And then you broke his hand because…?”

“I broke his hand because he stopped making comments about her appearance and moved on to an explicit date rape threat.”

“He threatened _what?!_ ” Maxwell snarled, suddenly losing his normal charming smile and looking every bit as dangerous as Yuy. “That piece of shit. I ought to – ” Maxwell coughed and scratched the back of his neck sheepishly as he looked around the crowded mess hall. “Well then. In that case, I’d say you showed pretty admirable restraint. I’m sure she’ll be proud of you.”

“Hn.” Marcus blinked as a smug smile flashed over Yuy’s face for a brief moment. That expression was… far more disturbing than he’d expected it to be. “Walsh.”

The recruit in question jolted and came to attention as the agent’s attention suddenly shifted to him. “Did you or did you not write a recommendation for Thompson?”

“Yes, sir. I did.” Marcus tried not to slump. He’d _known_ this was going to reflect badly on him. Damn it. It wasn’t like there was any point trying to lie about it, either. Not to Yuy. “We were in our initial training cohort together before I went to field missions and he went to the analyst pool. He made a good impression in training, and I thought he’d be a good fit for close guard based on that.”

“And you didn’t think to maybe I dunno check out his reputation since then?” Maxwell chimed in, his tone more disappointed than pissed off. It still was far from what Marcus had hoped for from either agent, and he winced despite himself.

“I did, sir. Checked his current performance reviews and chatted with another training buddy to get his read on him. None of that showed any sign of _this.”_

“You should have checked with HR,” Yuy said, almost casually. “There have been three sexual harassment complaints filed against him in the past three years. Each timed just long enough after the last as to keep him from an automatic termination.”

“…shit.” Marcus couldn’t think of anything else to say to that.

“Hn. Do better next time.”

Marcus could only nod, painfully relieved that it sounded like he was _getting_ a next time and the chance to remain in the course despite how poor his judgement of Chad had turned out to be. 

“Now then!” Maxwell called, and the rest of the trainees looked up and over at the agents, abandoning their attempts to pretend they were ignoring the drama in favor of their lunches. “We’re about to head back in for the afternoon lectures, but you can consider the lunch _entertainment,_ so to speak, an excellent example of two very important rules of thumb when working a close guard detail.” He ignored Yuy’s long suffering expression. “First, always consider every single avenue when researching a new member of your close guard team, the people your client will be interacting with, and the locations your client will be going. Gossip can and should be considered a very valid source of intel, by the by.” He glanced around the room to make sure everyone was paying attention. “Got that one? Good. And second, always treat your client with the absolute and utmost respect. Period. End of story. Any questions?”

There weren’t any, or at least weren’t any trainees stupid enough to speak up if they had any right that moment. Questions would be safer asked later, after the afternoon’s lectures, hopefully once Agent Yuy had cooled off from the aforementioned lunch “entertainment.”

Still, Marcus couldn’t help adding a third rule to the list in his head: _never, ever be stupid enough to assume Relena Dorlian is single in the company of one Agent Heero Yuy._

Tho, honestly, he would have thought that one went without saying considering their history and the sheer sexual tension whenever the two were in the same room. Or the same building. Or on the phone with each other. Or… Yeah, they weren’t exactly subtle. And Chad was a god damn analyst for fuck’s sake. Noticing that sort of thing was supposed to be his _job._ It just went to show some guys never could figure out how to think with their head and not their dick.

Shame. Now Marcus’d have to figure out who to partner up with for the rest of the course.

There was no chance in hell Chad was going to be coming back.


End file.
